


Something

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: I Believe in a Thing Called Love [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dorks in Love, Elias is in over his head, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Moments, Post-episode tag, Surprise Kissing, WrestleMania
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Their Wrestlemania wasn't exactly what they'd hoped but they have each other.Elias and Bayley get through Wrestlemania and the Raw after Mania.





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Wrestlemania. 
> 
> I took the last two weeks off but here we go. Back on track!

"I was so close!" Bayley looked _miserable_ as she threw herself into Elias' arms. "I can't believe I didn't realize it. I cannot believe it." She buried her fact in his chest as she cried. 

"Hush, Bay." Elias rubbed circles around her back as she sobbed. He _hated_ seeing her this upset. "Baby, you did good. I'm so proud." 

He tightened his grip around her as she cried harder. Tears soaked his shirt but he just stood there, rubbing her back. After a moment, he reached down, slid two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to stare at him. 

"What?" she asked, sniffling. "I let everyone down. So many people were rooting for me. I could have had a moment." 

"As far as I'm concerned, you had your moment _and it was a great one_." He gently brushed her tears away with the underside of his finger. "No more tears, Babe. I hate seeing you so sad." Elias leaned in, grazing her lips with a gentle kiss.

She pulled away, only long enough to grab him by the forearm and pull him further into a back hallway. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, giving her a questioning stare. She pulled herself up on a road case, and beckoned Elias to walk towards her. "Someone is going to catch us." 

"Hey, we're taking a moment in the back to decompress." She patted the space next to her. "Besides, it's not like we're doing anything wrong." 

He wasn't so sure, but still, he sat next to her.

Bayley really did have him wrapped around her finger. 

"Feeling better?" he asked, as she wrapped her arms around his middle. She nodded. "Good. Now, where were we?" 

He kissed her, savoring the taste of her honey vanilla lip balm. It started firm but grew softer and warmer. He exhaled through his nose, not wanting to break apart. Her breath quickened to match his. Their eyes connected, and seemed to share the same message. 

_This is a moment I never want to end._

After a moment, she pulled away. Staring at him, her lips turned up in a soft smile. 

It was the first smile she'd given him since the ending of the battle royale.   
\---  
Elias sighed, letting himself into the hotel room. His first Wrestlemania was over and done. It hadn't been anything great, but at least, he'd gone out there and performed. 

"Bay, you still up?" he called, doing his best to keep his voice low. He didn't want to wake her if she was asleep.

"Yeah, Eli." Bayley walked out of the bathroom, toweling off her hair. She wore a pair of green plaid boxers and one of his Chris Stapleton t-shirts. "I stole your clothes." 

"I see," he said, pretending to be annoyed. He would never admit it but he loved that she insisted on stealing his clothes. He set the paper bag of groceries on the bed. 

"What'd ya get?" she asked, settling onto the bed. She moved to pull the bag over but he stopped her. 

"What you asked for." Elias sat on the edge of the bed to pull his boots off. "Cherry Garcia. One pint. Two spoons." 

He _hated_ cherries but he was willing to make the sacrifice for her. 

"I don't know why I wanted this but it sounded _so_ good." Bayley sighed, leaning back onto the pillows. "Sorry you got your ass kicked for your big moment." 

"It's fine. I was disappointed when they told me but still, I got my moment." He passed her the carton of ice cream, before pocketing something. 

"What did you put in your pocket?" Bayley asked, cocking her head. 

Elias pursed his lips and closed his eyes. They'd spent the last two weeks apart, only seeing each other when they were on the road. He'd been miserable and grumpy when they were apart. 

Then, their earlier moment in the hall confirmed what he already had started to suspect. 

He _needed_ her in his life.

"Okay, I'm shit at things like this." Elias pulled a clear plastic dome out of his pocket. "I was going to wait until I picked up the real deal but I've never been good at waiting." He cleared his throat. "The Beatles have a song- _Something_. Something in the way she moves...and that's how I feel about you." He popped the red plastic top off the dome and fished something out. "I pick up your real ring tomorrow but..." He slipped a toy ring with a purple flower shaped stone over her finger. "This can be whatever you want it to be but I'm hoping you'll marry me?" He sighed, noticing he began to shake. "I"ll do the whole down on one knee thing as soon as I get the real deal but..." 

Bayley left out a muffled gasp. Both of her hands covered her mouth as she stared from her hand to Elias and back. Tears filled her eyes. 

Her silence startled him. Had he made a mistake? Was it too soon to be thinking about forever? 

"Yes." She nodded, tears running down her cheeks. "Yes." 

"Yes, what?" He couldn't be hearing her correctly. 

"Yes, I'll marry you."


End file.
